


A Hidden Gem

by AutumnRain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRain/pseuds/AutumnRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel live happily together. They've passed through high school together, and are ready to take on the world. But what if it's all too much for one of them? Keeping such secrets from their parents and friends, including their love and a certain bouncing little boy. Will everything break under the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "Sparks" by Coldplay and yeah c: I'm really excited to work on this story! Enjoy! Ah, and consider this a prologue to the actual plot line.

 A beautiful bouncing boy opens his eyes, reaching out to the bright, early morning sunlight. Light drapes around him, as if he's a blessing in all that he is.

And he is, and he is loved. By two people who give everything they have to him. Yet, he is a secret. He must not be known by anyone. Future classmates, neighbors, sure. But the only family he will know are the two parents he has, sleeping soundly in the other room.

* * *

Mabel twirls in front of a mirror, smiling so big and happy it almost hurts Dipper, who's sitting on the bathtub behind her. She's happy again, and that's all he could ask for. More than anything, he valued her happiness. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, she's missed being this happy, too.

“Oh, it's just perfect! I almost look like I could be a star. How about that, Dipper? Me, a star? I could date some boy band member. Wouldn't that be perfect?”

Dipper smiles, even laughs. “Yeah, Mabel. Go for it. You've got the drunk personality down, and great acting skills.” There's a bit of an understanding between them concerning that last point. And she catches it, giving him a look in the mirror. Smirking, she winks.

“You're not too bad yourself, partner.” She turns around, making white silk graze the tiled bathroom floor. Perfection touching something dirty.

Dipper pushes the relativity to the back of his mind. Mabel tips his head up with a finger. His heart beats faster for what he thinks is coming.

But instead, she looks him seriously in the eyes. “Have a good night tonight, okay? Dance with a girl. Make stupid, perverted jokes with your guy friends. I don't mind. Be happy. Got it?”

He nods. Part of him is lost in her eyes, lost in the moment. Her skin is perfect, and her hair comes down in stunning, cascading waves. Her teeth shine as white as her dress, and her cool, minty breath on his face smells wonderful. She's perfection and he knows it. So when she leans down for a kiss, his mind is mush like always and he closes his eyes, totally okay with everything and the regular feeling of electric sparks shooting through his body returns.

When their lips part, she whispers in his ear, “By the way, you're the only boy I need; boy band or not. I'll just have you sing Dicso Girl for me.”

* * *

Wendy shows. Mabel winks from across the room, from the arms of the school quarterback. Dipper's friends hoot and holler, hitting him on the back for keeping a girl like her a secret. He give a weary smile. It's good to see her.

And when he's dancing with her, his height finally beating hers, they chat and catch up.

“How's Mabel? She looks...different, to say the least. You're lucky.” She smiles. Making jabs at Dipper's relationship with his twin sister seems to be her favorite pastime.

“Cheery as ever, you know.” He pauses to twirl her. He places his hands on her waist, taking her free hand and continuing to lead her in dance.

Before he can resume his sentence, she asks another question. “Do your parents know yet?”

He shakes his head, the dim blue light of the school gym shading his face. “We keep things quiet. Go somewhere else if we really need to.”

“Hey, Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm really glad you're happy.”

Wendy is the best friend Dipper could ask for. Even if she does live in another state, she checks in regularly. It doesn't hurt when she talks about another guy. It hasn't for so long. Whatever makes her happy; nothing less.

And she's the only one that knows. She never cringed in disgust. Just always concerned for the pair of happy twins.

Dipper looks down at Wendy, the black crescents hanging to his lower lid barely noticeable in the light. “Me too.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Mabel's sound asleep next to Dipper, curled up against his chest. He shakes from the coldness of the hotel room. Their parents think they're spending the night at a friend's.

Dipper planned all along to pay for the room.

Mabel dons a black bra and white underwear with a small kitten print in the center. The joke makes Dipper laugh every time he sees it.

He runs his fingers through her hair, gently, to not rouse her from her slumber. The menu song from Mario Kart 64 loops in the background. She'd fallen asleep after losing to Dipper for the third time in a row. Dipper had already been under the covers, so he hadn't bothered to get up and turn it off.

Suddenly, she stirs. Her eyes flutter open. She looks up at her brother with such a wonder, Dipper wonders if she's alright.

“Dipper?”

He worries she doesn't remember. The thought makes him sick. He would hate himself, he'd forever think he'd taken advantage of her, even though she was totally sober. His heart drops and he expects the worst as he chokes out a “Yes?”

She grabs his hands and holds them close to her chest. “I don't want anyone else. I know I say that a lot, and I'm sorry. We'll work through whatever, okay?”

She ends up holding him that night, with his hands tangled in her hair and the scent of her surrounding him.

What really gets him, what sends him over the edge, is when she says so clearly and confidently, that she regrets nothing.

And that she's in love with him.

* * *

 

Months later, Dipper is packing his room. Piles of clothes and old video games are stacked all around his room, some to keep, some to give away to the neighbor kids. Even though it's the sunniest day it could possibly be, no clouds in sight, and the temperature is just right, he can't seem to shake a melancholy feeling.

Leaving home. For a certain reason, it's great. But like everyone else who leaves their house after graduation, leaving feels terrible. It's the real world after this; college and taxes and jobs and careers. This is life, his own, and he's free to live it how he wants. He only gets one shot.

And the person he wants to spend the rest of it with wraps her slender arms around him. Rests her chin on his shoulder. He can tell she's on her toes to get that far. He turns around and wraps his arms around her waist.

“I think leaving the Mystery Shack was worse,” he says.

“Yeah, and you remember the day we left? Grunkle Stan could hardly contain himself.”

“Haha, he turned out he was more of a crybaby than we thought.”

“Well, we did find those cheesy romantic comedies in his room.” She raises her eyebrows and smirks.

“True,” he laughs, and kisses her forehead.

It's a bit crazy how much they've been through. Monsters and zombies and gnomes, pigs too.

Things aren't always hard or angst filled. Sometimes he likes these moments. Where they're happy. And they dance around the room to Baba and her laughs fill the almost empty room.

And when they stop to catch their breath, she asks him where they're going after this. He replies with a smile and assures her it's somewhere she'll like.

Away from here. A cozy apartment with room for the both of them, even a pig.

They're telling their parents that to save money, they're sharing an apartment.

Not too bad of a lie, really.

* * *

 

Slamming the trunk shut, Dipper crosses to his parents and gives them both a hug. A small thought lingers in the back of his mind: What if they knew?

He clears his mind. They don't, and they won't.

His mother, of course, is in tears as she gives him a tight hug goodbye.

His father hugs him, pats him on the back, and tells him to take care of Mabel.

He replies that won't be an issue.

Sliding into the car, a graduation present from their parents, Dipper looks at Mabel, who smiles widely at him.

“Take me to my castle, my knight,” she says with a smile as she props her feet up on the dash.

“As you wish, m'lady.”

 

 

 


	2. Wrestling Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time, no update. I'm falling back in love with this couple. Shoot me. They're just too cute.
> 
> Anyway, this is what I'm referencing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQ1HKCYJM5U
> 
> It's totally something Mabel finds as top quality humor. I imagined this as just a flashback, with them around sixteen years old, back in the days that they were still exploring their feelings and living in the Mystery Shack. I wanted to write more, but I wanted to get this out, too. I promise more soon.

There was a comfort in just being in the room with her. She didn’t need to be near, nor did she need to be talking. He wasn’t that greedy.

But just to see her light brown curls, slightly fallen, glistening with melting snow drops, in front of the bright and wild orange flames from the fireplace, was enough for him. She was sipping on coffee (fifty percent of the drink was pure sugar and irish cream) and reading the latest Seventeen magazine, bundled up in a quilted blanket she had made in her home economics class. Each square was a difference female-fronted pop group, with some accented tiles that were song lyrics. Despite it being the late afternoon, she’s still dressed in her neon pajamas and thick red book socks, the ones that were her favorite because it had two pixilated deer kissing with a light pink heart above their heads.

“Dippingsauce?”

Dipper blinks and looks her in the eyes, but is distracted by the way she’s biting her lip. “I’ve been taking to you, you know.”

Dipper repositions himself on the couch, pushing himself upright against the arm of the sofa and clears his throat, turning to look at her again. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

She giggles, knowing that she has caught him staring at her. She gets up and moves closer to him, bringing her blanket along with her, positioned up over her head. Dipper groans.

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” She says, stifling a giggle, covering her face with the blanket.

“I’m begging you.”

And in the tiniest whisper, she said, “Nighttime.”

“Maaaabel,” he said, covering his face.

She scooted closer to him, suddenly popping her face out. “Day time!”

“Oh, my god. That’s it. You’re the biggest dork alive.”

She closes the gap between them, climbing onto the sofa, positioning herself on top of him, covering their bodies with the blanket. She leans her face down closer to his, looking him in the eyes, then down to his lips.

Dipper breathes in deeply and slowly. She had begun this phase, now that they had reach second base, where she was constantly on the look out for optimal times to tease him. He hated it as much as he loved it. He loved how she smelled like fruity shampoo, how soft her hair was. How soft her pajama shorts felt against his sweatpants. He wanted to melt right then and there, underneath her touch. She had the power to do this to him. They both knew it.

She places a hand on his cheek, her thumb reaching out to trace his bottom lip. “Nighttime,” she whispers with a smile. She kisses him lightly, innocently. He can feel his face flush, from the heat from her kiss and the rising temperature underneath the blanket.

“Mabel,” he starts to whisper, but she cuts him off with another kiss. He props himself up on his elbows so he canl push back into her kiss. Pulling away moments later, he tries again. “Mabel, is this my punishment for pushing you in the snow earlier? It’s your fault, you should have been paying more attention to our snowball fight than Instagramming the snow.” He brushes back some of her hair, placing it delicately behind her ear,

She rolls her eyes, laughing quietly. “I have followers to please!”

Dipper had that crazy, excited happiness only certain things could bring. His face is twisted in a stupid smile and his eyebrows are furrowed, his stomach strained flat, like he’s on the verge of laughing. “Why are we whispering?” Grunkle Stan and Wendy had been gone a good portion of the afternoon to get some firewood and a christmas tree. Mabel and Dipper had declined going due to being “too tired”.

“I don’t know, but I kinda like your low voice.” She kisses him again, deeper this time, and he slowly raises one hand to weave through her hair. He feels the light pressure of her hand behind his neck, her hands warm from being near the fire. She lightly scratches his head with her newly bought fake nails. His lip quiveres with the sheer need for hers. As the pauses between kisses get shorter, and he feels her nails digging in a little harder, his hands, shaking from both embarrassment and want, find their way to her knees. His fingers slowly climb up her silky thighs. He savors every inch, every gasp she makes when he kneads her skin. He takes those opportunities to bite her lower lip, which have always made her go limp.

It was interesting, seeing this side of her. No, not interesting. That wasn’t the right word. Beautiful. Sacred. He wanted her all at once, he wanted her slowly. To drag this out as long as they could. He wanted to so bad to melt into her hands, to take her into his own and experience everything new with her. To do everything for her. Even feeling her thighs felt wrong. He knew he could never go back. Go back to loving her as a sister, or back to when he was just wondering to what her thighs felt like. He wanted the mystique to always linger. To always keep them wanting. This was the drug, the downfall, the high. He wanted her more than anything else. To protect her more than anything else. He pushes himself up again, taking a free arm to swing around her lower back and push her closer to his body. The blanket slowly falls off her back, pooling around her hips. He realizes that maybe he was a little more excited than he thought, because the position makes her moan a little louder into his neck.

“Is this okay, Mabel?”

She kisses his neck in response, side-eyeing him with a smile. “Day time.”

He groans again and releases his grasp. “That’s it, you’re evil. Pure. Evil.” He tries playfully pushing her off, but she fights back twice as hard, trying to grab his hands.

“I had to say it! You walked right into it!!” They fall into a wrestling match on the couch, grabbing hands and missing targets, accidentally hitting faces and arms, laughing and jumping back, tickling attempts and playful slaps. When Mabel goes for her brother’s sides, he covers his face and tries to squirm away from her.

And that’s when they hear it. The door closes. Footsteps follow, and then are silenced. Dipper’s blood runs cold, and Mabel’s head snaps to the direction of the doorway. She quickly scrambles back from him, and he starts to stand up, only to sit back down again when he realizes he’s not exactly in any appropriate shape to see anyone. Mabel throws the blanket on him as she heads for the door, quickly pulling her hair hack into a ponytail and fixes her bangs. She’s visibly shaking, but she sucks in a deep breath and opens the door. Dipper busies himself with the book he had discarded on the floor. He peeks at the doorway, but no ones there.

She turns back to him, her worried eyes meeting his. “Um. I’ll go up and see w-who it was. I’m sorry, Dipper.” She disappears behind the door and closes it.

With that, he feels his heart drop. His stomach threatens to exit through his mouth. Fuck. Fucking fuck shit. He runs a hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful and sighing. He hated when she gave him that look. Mabel was the bouncing, bright light in his life, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of other emotions, and he hated seeing her sad. The familiar guilty pit in his stomach was growing. I’m so sorry, Mabel. It’s my fault. There is nothing I could ever do to make this up to you.

You’re in love with your sister, you sick fuck. You’re ruining her. Bringing her down. What the fuck is wrong with you?

He’s gnawing at his thumb, deep in thought, when he realizes it’s been a while since she has left. He checks his phone for a text, but there isn’t one. He decides to go upstairs, and he finds Grunkle Stan and Soos trying their hardest to push the gigantic pine tree upright, grunts and friendly banter being exchanged from the both of them. Wendy, Robbie, and Mabel are watching from the side and laughing, Wendy mimicking their pathetic attempt. Mabel, arms behind her with hands clasped, looks back at Dipper, then back at Wendy and Robbie.

“I’ll go get started on that hot chocolate!” She says excitedly, grabbing a plastic sack by the recliner and goes into the kitchen. She gives Dipper a look to follow her, and he heads her orders.

When they’re alone in the kitchen, she whispers, “I don’t know what made the door close, but I don’t think it was them. They didn’t say anything to me.” She continues to stare in the direction of the lobby of the Mystery Shack. After a few seconds, she looks at Dipper with the same eyes.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry, Mabel. I should’ve --”

“No, stop. It’s mine. I’m sorry.”

“We just need... To, you know…” Dipper’s unsure of what to say. Stop? Be more careful? They carry different connotations. Stop implies that there is a way they could stop, that he wants to. Be more careful implies that he wants this, and that could be awkward if she doesn’t want this anymore. He opens and shuts his mouth a few times, unable to find the words.

She just nods.

They’ll figure out what they mean in a few day’s time.

But a few days later, when Dipper’s flipping through his journal and chewing on the end of a ballpoint pen, there’s a knock at his door. He absentmindedly says for them to come in, and he doesn’t even notice it’s Wendy before she speaks.

“Hey, got a minute away from your mysteries, dude?”

He looks up at her, then to his journals, smiles and gives a laugh, and then discards his pen in the crevice between the pages and shuts the book. “Yeah, sorry. What’s up?”

Her smile fades and she starts looking around the room. “Where’s Mabel?”

“I’m not sure, she wasn’t here when I woke up. Mentioned something about wanting to make flower crowns with her friends.”

She nods, silent. She scratches the back of her head and leans against the door. “So. uh. Little dude, look, I don’t know how to bring this up...”

Dipper’s gaze falls, too, and rubs his fingers into his eyes and tries not to cry. From embarrassment. From disgust in himself.

“I just wanted you to know that… That I did see. I wanted you to know that I do support you, but… just, I hope you know what you’re doing. I trust that you do.”

Dipper nods, not quite crying, but taking a few deep breaths. He starts to apologize, but Wendy starts to talk over him.  
“No, you don’t need to… to apologize, or anything. I just want the best for you two. I mean, is there anyway I could help? Or anything? I don’t really know what to say.”

It’s silent for a good minute before Wendy asks, “Do you love her?”

Without hesitation. “Yes.”

“In love?”

Again. “Yeah.” He stares down at his desk.

Wendy makes her way over to him, rests a hand on his head, and begins to ruffle his hair. “Hey. I’m here. It’s okay. I mean, you know, you two make sort of the cutest couple I’ve seen. Seriously, dude.”

Dipper laughs, looking up at her. He likes the chemistry between them. His crush on her has been replaced with the most solid friendship he could ever ask for.

“I won’t tell anyone. I’m here for you two. Anything. Condoms? You got it, dude.”

“Oh, my god, stop.” He laughs again and brushes off her hand. “Don’t mock me, I am no way stable enough for that right now.”

Wendy starts for the door, but turns around just before she opens it. “Just make sure this is really want. What she wants. You know?”

Dipper nods. “Yeah. I think it is.” And for the first time a while, it feels really, really good to smile.


End file.
